Boy Toy equals TROUBLE!
by Kiratisgod
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is in quite a pickle when he is dared by his brother to go to a strip joint! What craziness will ensue? SORRY DISCONTINUED. my inspiration died and Naruto is getting annoying XP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This story was inspired by XxDarkSasukeKunxX's Sasuke Seme (MEP) Dirty Dancing video.(on youtube)

Here is the link: .com/watch?v=rPHm9KYBiM8

I don't know how many chapters there will be, But I hope you enjoy!

Warning: SasuNaru! YAOI BOY/BOY! If you don't like, Then don't read!

**Boy Toy equals TROUBLE! **

**Chapter 1**

**Did anyone order an Uke?**

"Welcome!" Said a cheeky girl in a slutty outfit.

Of course it's slutty; he _was_ at a strip club. This was his first time, though.

"Please take a seat and I will get you a menu." She finished before walking off to retrieve the menu.

'Menu? What kind of strip joint is this?' He thought whilst sitting in his chair.

"Here you go, choose whatever you like!" She stayed there waiting for the ravens' answer.

'What the hell?' The content listed in the menu wasn't food, It was people! They must all work here, but none of them caught his eye, until he saw the picture of a blue-eyed angel. Sasukes eyes grew a bit at the beauty this person had. He took a look at the details, Japanese, tan skin, male…wait…Did that just say male?

Sasuke placed his hand over his face to portray that he had felt like an idiot, but hey, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Have you made a choice, sir?" Said the _waitress_.

"Yes, I'll have him." He replied, pointing at the picture of the boy, to the waitress.

The girl giggled,"Very good choice, sir! Please, follow me."

The raven boy stood and followed the slut to a room. It was dimly lit, with romantic interior designing and sexy music playing in the background.

"He will be with you in just a moment. Enjoy!" With that she closed the door and left.

Sasuke walked towards the bed and sat down. It was dressed with red whine and black silk sheets, the rose pedals only made it more enticing. He proceeded to take his shoes off, followed by his jacket. The raven linked his hands behind his head and laid down.

He sighed.

The only reason he was here was because of his dastard brother, Itachi. That man never knows when to quit! Ever since they were little, that man has been up to mischief. Now, because of one of his brilliant ideas, Sasuke ended up having to come here. He had never set foot in a strip club before, he had never thought of it either. The raven was all work and no play. Socializing was a waste of time in his eyes, so, he never really got to dating.

All of a sudden he heard a door open and sat up from his position.

"Phew! Sorry I'm late." Said the blond.

Sasuke stared at the boy, astonished that the picture wasn't fake. If anything, the blond looked even more beautiful in person. Sasuke was about to stand when, "ah! Don't get up. I'll come to you." He said, oh so seductively.

"You can call me Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked as he made his way to the bed.

"Sasuke, U-Uchiha Sasuke." A little stutter as he watched the blond crawl his way onto the bed.

"Oh, so you're from the famous Uchiha family, hmm?" His legs were now straddling the dark avenger.

"Well, , I'll be your Boy Toy for the next week." He giggled.

Insert eye-twitching Sasuke here.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The first of many

"W-what are you talking about?" even though it was an un-Uchiha thing to do, Sasuke stuttered. The cute blonde that was cuddled up on his lap cupped Sasukes' cheek with his tan hand. "You ordered me, didn't you?" Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, I did. However, I didn't know that I was ordering you to be my bitch." The raven remarked.

"Hun, listen, this is a strip joint. A very unique one, but still, a strip joint. What were you expecting? A home movie with popcorn and a best buddy?" Naruto replied in a as a matter of fact tone.

Sasuke just looked at the blonde until he noticed that the hand that was cupping his face was no longer there and was now making it's way to the bulge in Sasukes' pants. The bulge seemed to get bigger as the hand inched closer. Sasuke could feel his pants tightening. He really needed a good fuck after spending 6 sexually deprived months working at his office. He wondered how he had lasted that long without picking up some hooker on the way home after work.

Sasuke was ready to feel that tanned hand all over his member, but all of a sudden it stopped right on his abdomen. He looked at the blonde who was only smirking. "You like that, do you?... What do you want me to do? Tell me ." Naruto said seductively.

Sasuke returned with the same smirk, "I want you to suck me off."

The blonde needed no further instruction as he got up off Sasukes lap to take the raven's pants off. He slipped them off with ease and dropped them on the floor. Sasuke spread his legs so that Naruto would have room to maneuver in. The blonde began by poking the tip with his index finger. He giggled when Sasuke let a moan escape his lips. Naruto massaged the head with his palm, teasing Sasuke until he spoke. "Stop teasing and suck me already." Blue eyes looked at him before they were lidded as the blonde lowered his upper body and stuck the head of Sasukes' member in his mouth. "Mmm…Move", came the command and the blonde did just that.

Sasuke entangled his fingers in Narutos' hair pushing it a little as the blondes head bobbed up and down on his now slick cock. Sasuke watched the beautiful boy. He was indeed gorgeous and he looked even better sucking his hard on. The blondes tongue was swiveling on the base of Sasukes' cock and his member only seemed to go deeper into Narutos' mouth with each suck.

The raven boy couldn't take it anymore. He began to thrust into the blondes hot mouth, he moaned with each one and so did the blonde. "oh…Mm… Shit!" Sasuke could feel the pressure building up, he was almost there.

Naruto began to stroke his own hardened dick, he was close too. Just a few more thrusts and strokes and they would be in bliss. "I'm coming!" The raven moaned out as he bucked under the pressure and came into the blondes awaiting mouth. With one last moan the blonde came all over his stomach and the sheets. He swallowed up all of Sasukes' seed and took the member out of his mouth. "Delicious", he said.

Sasuke was exhausted and he knew the blonde was too. Naruto got up off the bed after zipping his pants up and tossed Sasuke his pants. "Can't wait till tomorrow." Naruto giggled and put on his shoes to leave. After the door closed everything that had just happened registered in Sasukes' mind. 'What the hell, did I just get sucked off by a guy?!' He thought in his panic to put on his pants and leave. He heard the door open and snapped his head up. It was his waitress.

"I hope everything was to your liking, sir." She said in that oh so annoying voice of hers.

"Here is your check, sir." She handed Sasuke a small leather booklet with a receipt. His eyes scrolled down until he reached the total amount he had to pay.

"500 Dollars?! Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled as the girl backed away a little from the outburst.

"Well, sir, what do you expect? You are renting a human being." She spoke.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, But, am I going to have to pay this much everyday?"

"No, just another five hundred at the end of the week. Consider yourself lucky, sir. Naruto's original price is $50,000. However, for some reason he decided to use his entire employee discount and lower the price to only $1,000 for you. I wonder why."

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke pulled out his wallet and placed five one hundred dollar bills into the booklet and took the receipt.

" I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way." She introduced herself as she took the booklet into her hands and walked out the door.

'I wonder why the dobe would do that.' Sasuke thought but shrugged it off as he exited the room and left the joint.

**A/N:ROFL! Chapter 2 gets hotter. I'm loving myself right now for creating this. HAHA!**

**Anyways, please review! Constructive criticism is okay. Thank you!**


End file.
